


HUH

by jiggiebitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, aHHHHH this is gonna be a PAIN, alternative universe, rated T for: swearing, the paragraphs are mostly short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: A chaotic group chat between two different groups that somehow collided together. (hint: all thanks to jeongin)non!idol auhigh school + college au





	1. our inner cray

 

**_Choi Soobin_ _added Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun, Kang Taehyun,_ and  _Huening Kai_ to the chat. **

**_Choi_ _Soobin_  changed the chat to ‘ _STREAM EPIPHANY FOOLS!’_**

 

_**STREAM EPIPHANY FOOLS | 06:23 pm**_  

Choi Soobin: welcome my children 

_**Choi**_ _**Yeonjun**_ **has** **left** **the** **chat.**  

Choi Soobin: D: 

Huening Kai: get #rekt hyung 

Kang Taehyun: oh.. we’re just getting started.. 

**_Choi Soobin_ added  _Choi Yeonjun_ to the chat.**

Choi Yeonjun: put me out of my misery 

Choi Beomgyu: there’s no escape your undying love for us 

Choi Yeonjun: ... 

Huening Kai: ANYWAYS 

Choi Soobin: we, as a chaotic group of friends, deserves a groupchat to release our inner cray 

Kang Taehyun: hyung no one uses ‘cray’ in this century 

Huening Kai: yea, hyung 

Huening Kai: stop being old 

Choi Soobin: I AM ONLY NINETEEN SHUT UP

Choi Soobin: its yeonjunnie u gotta worry abt 

Choi Yeonjun: i’m leaving 

Choi Soobin: <33 hehe ily 

Choi Beomgyu: old people flirting? disgusting! 

Choi Yeonjun: i wasn’t 

Huening Kai: undying love for soobin hyung uwu 

Kang Taehyun: uwu uwu 

Choi Beomgyu:  uwu uwu uwu 

Choi Yeonjun: perish. all of you. 

Huening Kai: wait

Huening Kai: where’s soobin hyung? 

Choi Beomgyu: he suddenly became.. quiet 

Choi Yeonjun: mAYBE because yall were annoying him with such false information??? 

Kang Taehyun: u sure 

Choi Soobin: sorry uwu my phone died 

Choi Yeonjun: how did your phone died? 

Huening Kai: but hyung... android batteries don’t run out that easy.. 

Kang Taehyun: ಠ-ಠ

Choi Beomgyu: disrespecting iphone users

Choi Beomgyu: i can smell that hatred towards our brand 

Choi Yeonjun: #teamiphone 

Choi Soobin: i need to walk my dog 

Choi Soobin: by e 

Kang Taehyun: ..bye hyung

 

* * *

 

**innie & kaii <3333 | 03:56**

kaii: innie :(( can we go out for ramen  

innie: i was JUST about to ask you that oh my god 

kaii: o-our minds uwu 

innie: uwu 

innie: but yes we sure can! 

innie: did you finish ur hw thoo?? 

kaii: ,,,,no 

innie: oh lol me neither 

kaii: sjshsjjs okok 

kaii: i’ll meet u @ ur house !! 

innie: okay <33 

kaii: <33 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai got off the bus and walked down the streets into his boyfriend’s neighborhood. It was currently the afternoon, everyone was usually inside their houses by now or out in the city, having quality time.

Kai got off the bus and walked down the streets into his boyfriend’s neighborhood. It was currently the afternoon, everyone was usually inside their houses by now or out in the city, having quality time.    
  


The walk to Jeongin’s house wasn’t long, just a nice, five minute walk.   
  
As soon as he arrived there, he sees the burgundy haired male currently sitting on his porch. Smiling, Kai made his way towards his boyfriend and bend down, pecking the top of his boyfriend’s burgundy colored hair.   
  
Jeongin looked up with a bright smile, “Long time no see?”   
  
Kai chuckles, sitting next to the older, “We saw each other two days ago.”   
  
“Hm.. I suppose?” Jeongin shrugged, wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulder, “Seems like forever.. don’t you think?”   
  
With a quiet ‘yeah’, Kai and Jeongin both look out the neighborhood street, watching two cars passing by.   
  
They enjoyed each other’s company–they were absolutely one perfect pair.   
  
“Should we get going?”  
  
“Oh, right! I brought my polaroid camera with me.” Kai, indeed, had brought his pastel blue camera with him.  
  
It was a gift from Soobin and the strap around Kai’s neck, was a gift from Jeongin.   
  
The burgundy haired male brighten when he saw the camera, “We should totally eat ramen in the park! The pictures will turn out nice that way.” He was bubbly at his ideas and he could definitely tell that his boyfriend also have approved of his idea.   
  
“Alright, we should get going then!” Kai shouts, quickly standing up. Jeongin followed with a chuckle slipping out his mouth.   
  
‘How did I get so lucky?’ Jeongin questioned himself as he stared at the taller male in admiration.   
  
  
  
__Kai and Jeongin loved each other.  
  
But there’s a question that’s kept  
  
in the back of their head,   
  
_“When are we going to tell our friends?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I don’t exactly have a schedule for this story and I get pretty lazy to even upload anything.. I promise to update more though! :) 
> 
> But yeah, Jeongin and Kai DID went on their rayum date (I just didn’t took the time to write that part out.) 
> 
> But anyways! Thanks to my best buddy for editing this chapter <33 everyone say thank you, Arly lol 
> 
> see you on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Minho: is it too early to leave? 
> 
>  
> 
> Yang Jeongin: D:

****

**_Yang Jeongin_ _added Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Seo Changbin, Han Jisung, Lee Minho, Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin_ and  _Hwang Hyunjin_ to the chat. **

**_Yang_   _Jeongin_  changed the chat to ‘ _Jeongin & others!’_**

 

 

 _ **Jeongin & others | 02:00 pm**_ 

Lee Minho: is it too early to leave? 

 

Yang Jeongin: D: 

 

Bang Chan: Minho.. 

 

Lee Minho: yeah yeah ik 

 

Lee Felix: agh i hate english 

 

Seo Changbin: you SPEAK english

 

Lee Felix: not the language idiot! 

 

Lee Felix: i’ve meant the school subject 

 

Kim Seungmin: wow what a rare moment where we see felix calling changbin an idiot 

 

Kim Seungmin: i wholeheartedly agree tho

 

Bang Chan: Seungmin!!! 

 

Han Jisung: innie change his name to ‘Mom’ 

 

Jeongin: already on it

 

**_Yang Jeongin_ changed _Bang Chan_ nickname to _‘Mom’_**

 

Mom: oh come on

 

Mom: you might aswell change everyone’s nickname!!!! 

 

Lee Minho: yall hear sumn 

 

Mom: :( woojin

 

Kim Woojin: don’t involve me 

 

Lee Felix: AHEM

 

Lee Felix: forgot about ME? 

 

Mom: sorry what were u sayin? 

 

Lee Felix: ANYWAYS 

 

Lee Felix: english was SO stressful because suddenly mr. kang was being so harsh on us 

 

Kim Seungmin: mr. kang is amazing 

 

Kim Seungmin: what did yall do to him 

 

Lee Felix: absolutely NOTHING 

 

Kim Seungmin: seems fake but okay 

 

Kim Woojin: it’ll get better tomorrow 

 

Lee Felix: I hope so or else i’m dropping out 

 

Mom: not on MY watch

 

Lee Minho: has anyone seen hyunjin

 

Mom: 

 

Mom: i’m TERRIBLE

 

Mom: WHERE IS HE 

 

Kim Woojin: calm down 

 

Kim Woojin: Seungmin will msg him 

 

Lee Minho: :) 

 

Lee Felix: :) 

 

Seo Changbin: :)

 

Yang Jeongin: :) 

 

Han Jisung: :) 

 

Mom: :^) 

 

Kim Seungmin: SHUT UP

 

* * *

 

**_hwang idiot | 02:56 PM_ **

 

seungminnie: hyung? 

 

hwang idiot: yes? 

 

seungminnie: where are you? the guys are worry and chan hyung is going to pop a vessel one of these days for over worrying

 

hwang idiot: sorry minnie

 

hwang idiot: i was studying for chem

 

hwang idiot: did you miss me that much to msg me? ;)  

 

seungminnie: don’t be ridiculous. 

 

seungminnie: at least say something in the gc 

 

hwang idiot: okay pup <333 

 

seungminnie: don’t call me pup, idiot 

 

* * *

 

 ** _jeongin_** **&** **_others_** _**|**_ **03:04** **_pm_**

 

SeoChangbin: YOUFUCKINGPRICK

 

Han Jisung: WHY ARE YOU GETTING MAD AT ME???

 

Mom: oh my god pLS STOPSJSJDKS

 

Hwang Hyunjin: what did i just walk in-

 

Lee Felix: technically you didn’t walk in since this is virtual 

 

Lee Minho: smartass

 

Mom: where WERE you???

 

Hwang Hyunjin: hyung, i told you i was going to the library to study for chem

 

Mom: you did? 

 

Lee Minho: dumbass 

 

Yang Jeongin: tsk tsk 

 

Han Jisung: i literally just saw you at the mall tho

 

Kim Seungmin: wh

 

Mom: eye,,,- 

 

Lee Minho: BUSTED 

 

Hwang Hyunjin: Jisung, i’m going to kill you 

 

Han Jisung: valid 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that he saw Hyunjin at the mall :^) 
> 
> Sorry this chapter was pretty lame but i promise i’ll try to make it interesting! 
> 
> so, i thought about a schedule for this and basically upcoming stories. i will be updating every monday, thursday, and saturday! but there will PROBABLY be days where i do two updates :)) 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
